La Tercera Generación y El Retorno
by Isis-Black95
Summary: Los dos últimos años en Hogwarts de Albus y sus amigos se ve afectado por nuevos tiempos oscuros. Una nueva y tenebrosa magia traerá a la vida al Lord Oscuro y a sus más fieles seguidores. El mal será encarnado como el fruto de la oscuridad, los más fieles amigos traicionaran, la ira y el dolor cegaran, pero la luz no va a rendirse fácilmente. Siempre queda la última esperanza...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola y bienvenidos, a todos aquellos que le dieron una oportunidad a este vago intento de fic. Soy nueva en FF, por lo tanto, este es mi primer fic. No estaba segura en subirlo o no, pero mi hermano me convenció de hacerlo y ¡aquí estamos!**

**He leído muchas historias en FF, muchas de ellas he agregado como "Favoritos", en muchas me he inspirado, así que si encuentran algún parecido se debe a eso. Estoy total y completamente EN CONTRA del plagio, por lo tanto, si algún autor encuentra coincidencias en mi fic y en el suyo, pido disculpas y quisiera que me lo hiciera saber. Nosotros acordaremos qué hacer al respecto.**

**En fín, creo que esta de más decir que Harry Potter y todo lo que confiere a esta historia no me pertenece en absoluto, sino que es de la increíble y fabulosa J.K Rowling. La trama es de mi total autoria.**

**He dejado en varios fics, reviews bajo los nombres de _"Rose__ Malfoy"_ y _"Sakura-TGVB"._  
**

**Sin más que decir, por favor dejen su opinión en un review, por más mala o buena que sea.**

**Gracias :)**

* * *

CAPITULO 1.

.

.

.

_Madriguera, Ottery St. Catchpole. Invierno de 2023._

Suspiro cansinamente. Sus botas de cuero le estaban lastimando los pies dolorosamente. Pero no podía darse el lujo de detenerse, había salido en búsqueda de alimento hacía unas horas, y estaba segura de que sus amigos se preocuparían por ella. Si es que no lo estaban ya.

Continúo la rigurosa caminata por las calles de aquel pueblo rural. Faltaba muy poco para llegar a la Madriguera, lo sabía por aquel recorrido que había hecho con sus abuelos desde pequeña. Recordaba aquellas tardes, durante las vacaciones de Navidad en las que todos los Weasley se reunían a celebrar las fiestas, donde solían jugar quidditch con sus primos. Siempre jugaba de cazadora, porque aquel era su puesto por excelencia. Jugaba en ese puesto para el equipo de Slytherin, en Hogwarts. Así es, el Sombrero Seleccionador la había enviado a la casa de las serpientes, luego de tres minutos de lucha mental. Ella deseaba, por sobre todo, destacar. Quería hacer la diferencia en su familia y, aquello era lo que ella y Albus, habían decidido en el Expreso de Hogwarts: ambos marcarían la diferencia en la numerosa familia Weasley. Y lo habían logrado.

Sonrió para sí misma, luego de recordar los días de colegio en su amado Hogwarts. No podía evitar sentir nostalgia de aquellos tiempos, donde las diversiones pasaban desde ganar la Copa de las Casas o la temporada de quiddicht, hasta molestar a los Gryffindors y Huffupuffs, por el simple hecho de hacerlos cabrear hasta los mil demonios. No es que le gustará hacer llorar a todo alumno que se le cruzara, simplemente era una serpiente y, como tal, debía provocar terror y respeto a todo aquel ser vivo que consideraba inferior. Y, ¿Qué mejor forma que intimidando a gryffindors molestos y a huffulpuffs indefensos? A excepción de su prima Lily Potter. Ella sí que era digna de respetar, tenía un carácter explosivo como el de su tía Ginny. Era una justiciera total y, siempre que la pillaba a ella y sus amigos con las manos en la masa, les gritaba y los amenazaba con lanzarles maldiciones a lo loco. Los cinco primeros años en el colegio, habían sido de los mejores. Pero no podía hablar igual del sexto.

Recordaba que, durante la primera parte del curso, había recibido cartas de sus padres donde les decían a su hermano y a ella, que debían ir a una misión de suma importancia y qué para las festividades, fueran a la Madriguera ambos. No había recibido otra carta de ellos desde entonces. Ni siquiera en Navidad, le habían escrito. No quería ni pensar que podía haberles pasado. A Albus le habían enviado una carta similar, pero solo decía que tío Harry, asistiría a la misión. Era por eso que ellos habían empezado a sospechar desde ese momento. Por otro lado, Scorpius no sabía nada de sus padres. La última carta de Draco y Astoria Malfoy, decía que habían salido de viaje y que no se preocupara por nada. Le habían dicho a su hijo que se fuera con sus amigos en las vacaciones. Ellos no habían tenido sospechas de ningún tipo, hasta que un día el diario "El Profeta", les trajo la peor noticia que jamás hubieran pensado.

El diario había caído en la mesa del desayuno, y tan pronto lo hizo, el pánico sobrevoló por el comedor. Tostadas cayeron al suelo, tasas y vasos de derramaron y alumnos y profesores gritaron o quedaron estáticos, con el miedo inundando sus rostros. Allí, en la primera página del diario, una noticia opacaba a todas las demás. Ojala hubiera sido por ser una buena, pero no era así. Rose aún recordaba el desconcierto en el rostro de todos los profesores, hasta de aquellos que tenían fama de ser serios. "Volvió" era el corto título que, sin embargo, bastaba para helar la sangre. Había vuelto, eso decía el periódico pero ¿Cómo? ¿No había sido destruido? ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

A partir de ese momento, todo se había vuelto oscuro y tenebroso. La Marca Tenebrosa había aparecido en el cielo, numerosas veces. Pero no habían creído que él había regresado. Nadie quería creerlo. Pensaban que solo había sido un maldito seguidor aficionado a la Magia Negra, pero no era así. Un ataque a la ciudad inglesa de Manchester, había dejado claro que no había sido de un aficionado. La Marca había aparecido ese día en el cielo seis veces, simultáneamente. Aurores habían acudido al lugar, pero llegaron tarde. Al llegar al lugar, cuerpos muggles, habían sido tendidos por las calles desiertas y manchadas de sangre de la ciudad. El Ministro Shacklebolt había quedado consternado ante esto. Era un episodio terrorífico y catastrófico. Los muggles no habían muerto por Avada Kedavra, sino por métodos de tortura, lo que asimilaba que habían sido mortifagos. Eran los únicos capaces de matar tan despiadada y cruelmente.

A Rose aún le helaba la sangre, recordar lo que había seguido después. Muerte, sangre y destrucción. Lo peor era que aún nadie sabía cómo el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había vuelto a la vida. Nadie lo había visto, pero no había dudas de que era él. Era algo imposible de pensar, pero no existía otra explicación. Voldemort había vuelto y solo sus padres y su tío Harry podría con él.

Diviso cerca de ella, una casa de muchas chimeneas, y volvió a sonreír exhausta. La Madriguera, por fin había llegado.

Irrumpió dentro de esta con las bolsas en sus manos. Vio cerca de ella el mullido sofá, que estaba en la cocina y se tiro encima. Se apresuro por quitarse los botines de combate, que solía llevar siempre, por las dudas. Siempre tenía la corazonada, que en cualquier momento llegaría una banda de motifagos a Ottery St. Catchpole, y que ellos tendrían que salir como posesos de allí.

- ¡Llegaste! – Escucho una exclamación a sus espaldas. – Albus y Scorpius salieron a buscarte, estaban muy preocupados.

Rose reconoció la voz. Con dificultad se dio vuelta y vio a la chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos de un hermoso e impresionante azul claro. La chica era pálida y de mirada suave pero intimidante, su voz tenía un ligero tono angelical. En frente de Rose, estaba Lizbeth Nott, mejor amiga de Rose, perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin, prima de Scorpius y compañera de curso.

- Sabía que harían eso. – Rose suspiro. Si las cosas no estuvieran tan feas, ellos no habrían salido. Saco su varita y conjuro su patronus para enviar su mensaje. Un escorpión se materializó al instante y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Había descubierto en su tercer año que su patronus era ese animal, el cual, por obvias razones, tenía algo que ver con cierto rubio arrogante y egocéntrico. – Supongo que con eso bastara. – Dijo ella, ocultando su rostro colorado, estilo Weasley de la castaña.

- Si, supongo. – El tono de Lizbeth, se había vuelto sombrío. – Mi madre me ha enviado una carta. – Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Rose en el sillón de la cocina. El rostro de Lizbeth se veía lejano y apagado. Rose se impaciento ante la falta de explicación de la castaña. – Mi… mi padre ha… desaparecido. – Dijo con un susurro débil y tembloroso. Rose vio una lágrima caer por su pálido rostro. No soporto y, aunque la castaña odiara las muestras de afecto, la abrazo. Lizbeth rompió a llorar con aquel gesto.

Durante unos momentos, solo se escucharon los sollozos de la Nott y nada más. Rose intentaba consolarla, acariciándole la cabeza con ternura, pero ella sabía que no era la mejor consolando. Su hermano, Hugo era el mejor en esa materia, pero él no se encontraba en la Madriguera en aquel momento. Tanto Hugo como Lily, se encontraban en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, donde vive la familia Potter. Ginny Weasley se encontraba allí también, a la espera de ser enviada a una misión, al igual que James. El hijo mayor de los Potter, había egresado de Hogwarts el año anterior, y se había inscripto en la academia de aurores, junto con Fred Weasley y Mason Wood, sus mejores amigos. Rose sabía que el destino de James era ser un auror, después de todo era un gryffindor, y ellos siempre aspiraban a ser uno de ellos.

Por otro lado, ellos cuatro se encontraban allí con Ted Lupin y Victoire Weasley. El metamorfomago y la rubia, se habían casado hacía un año y vivían en la Madriguera con la abuela Molly, desde la muerte de Arthur Weasley. Ellos solían vivir en un pequeño departamento en Hogsmade, pero el abandono de Molly le destruía el corazón a Victoire, por eso decidieron ir a vivir con ella. El problema real era que ellos dos, apenas se encontraban allí. Teddy era auror y, ante la situación, el cuartel lo requería. Victoire, por otro lado, estaba a cargo de la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de Magia, del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, por lo que estaba todo el tiempo atareada. Y ellos cuatro estaban solos todo el día en la casa. A Rose le daban ganas de gritar, cada vez que recordaba eso.

- Eso no es lo único que me dijo. – Lizbeth había dejado de llorar, pero seguía con expresión y voz sombría. Rose tuvo un mal presentimiento.

De repente, se escucharon pasos fuera de la Madriguera. Rose y Lizbeth se pusieron de pie inmediatamente, aunque la pelirroja estuviera descalza y la castaña con el rostro marcado por las lágrimas. Ambas sacaron sus varitas y señalaron, con ellas, la puerta. Preparadas para atacar, de ser necesario.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Rose no tardo en conjurar un _Demaius_. El hechizo lanzo hacia tras a la persona que estaba entrando y se pudo escuchar un grito sonoro.

- ¡Scorpius! – Se escucho un grito varonil desde afuera. Rose vio a su primo Albus correr hacia la persona que había caído, de espaldas, en el jardín. Vio, también, como Lizbeth salía corriendo hacia afuera. Rose bajo la varita y se quedo dura, en medio de la cocina, como si alguien la hubiese petrificado.

- ¡Scor! – Grito un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes. De no ser porque no llevaba gafas, sería idéntico a Harry Potter. El rubio platino, pálido y alto, tenido en medio del jardín, estaba con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor. - ¡Scorpius! ¿Me escuchas? – Albus le gritaba a su amigo, a todo pulmón, zarandeándolo de un lado a otro.

- ¡Oh, Merlín! – Exclamo Lizbeth arrodillándose al otro lado, del cuerpo del rubio. – ¿Esta inconsciente?

- Al parecer, - Dijo Albus. – Rose ha mejorado sus hechizos. _¡Ennervate!_- Exclamo, Albus. Los ojos grises del rubio, se abrieron de par en par. Al principio, pareció confuso y difuso, pero luego volvió en sí. Se levanto bruscamente y miro hacia la casa.

Una pelirroja veía lo sucedido, aún dentro de la cocina. Los ojos metálicos del chico la hipnotizaron, cuando estos chocaron con los suyos, de color azul. Rose sintió un calor abrumador a su alrededor y, solo, atino a mirar y nada más que eso. Aquellos ojos siempre la dejaban hipnotizada, sumida en quién sabe qué.

- ¿Te gusto hechizarme, Weasley? – Le dijo, sonriendo de lado, Scorpius. – No necesitabas hechizarme para que te preste atención, Rose. – El chico dijo su nombre en un tono insinuante, Rose sintió su cuerpo arder. Un brillo de malicia apareció en los ojos del rubio. Albus y Lizbeth supieron, instantáneamente, que habría grandes problemas.

Rose volvió en sí, al darse cuenta de la arrogancia en la voz del chico. Detestaba la confianza que poseía el rubio y su maldita forma de sacarla de sus casillas. Salió de la protección de la casa, guardando su varita en el bolsillo de sus jeans. Ella seguía descalza, pero no le importaba. Malfoy la estaba retando y no se echaría atrás. Avanzó con paso decidido, dispuesta a batirse en un duelo de palabras, como los que siempre tenían. Pero Scorpius no quería un duelo de esos.

El rubio se paró de un salto, impresionando a Albus y Lizbeth. Acababa de ser derribado por un hechizo aturdidor y se encontraba fresco como una lechuga. Saco su varita de sus pantalones negros y disparó, contra Rose, un _Rictusempra._ La pelirroja, no se dio cuentas de las intenciones que poseía el chico, por lo que, el hechizo le dio de lleno. Sintió que iba a morirse, no soportaba las cosquillas. Siempre las había odiado y, más ahora. Cuando era niña, su padre siempre la sorprendía con las cosquillas. Ella las odiaba, le provocaban desesperación.

Sintió sus costillas partirse y no pudo evitar arrodillarse en el suelo. Comenzó a reír de forma lunática.

- Eso te pasa por hechizarme, Weasley. – Escucho a una voz masculina, decir. El tono arrogante y el arrastre de las palabras, delataron a Scorpius, que sonreía de lado con triunfo. – Algo que no ocurrirá de nuevo. – Concluyó, con voz lúgubre.

Albus y Lizbeth se miraron simultáneamente. Con una mirada cómplice, ambos se levantaron y caminaron, escabulléndose, hacia la entrada de la cocina. Sabían lo que vendría después de eso. Rose iba a enfurecer terriblemente, cuando el hechizo terminara. No querían estar presentes en ese momento, por lo que, como buenas serpientes que eran, se metieron silenciosamente en la casa y cerraron la puerta.

El hechizo termino y Rose pudo sentir el aire, de nuevo, en sus pulmones. Estaba agitada y le dolía horrores el pecho, pero no iba a mostrarse débil. Se levanto del suelo y saco su varita, con expresión iracunda. Sin pensarlo dos veces, aireada, conjuro un encantamiento.

- _¡Expeliarmus!_ – Grito todo lo que su voz le permitió. La luz roja salió de su varita, con intención de impactar en el rubio que, sabiendo lo que querría hacer la chica, conjuro un _Protego_.

- Te dije que no lo harías de nuevo, Weasley. – Susurro, Scorpius lo suficientemente fuerte, como para que la pelirroja lo escuchara. - _¡Confringo!_ – La voz del Malfoy menor, le produjo a Rose, escalofríos que la paralizaron por unos minutos. Pero volvió en sí para escabullirse detrás de una gran roca, en el jardín de la Madriguera. La maldición dio contra esta e hizo explotar la roca en miles de pedazos. Rose se hirió con los golpes de estas, pero las magulladuras no iban a pararla.

- ¿¡Eso es todo lo que tienes, Malfoy!? – Le grito, entre excitada por la batalla y enfurecida por lo competente que era él ante ella. En Hogwarts, se habían batido en algunos duelos en las clases de DCAO, donde ella había demostrado saber más hechizos debido a las horas de lectura en la biblioteca, pero Scorpius era mucho más práctico y eficaz que ella, en los duelos. Se levanto, torpemente y con un brusco giro de varita, conjuro otro hechizo. - _¡Expulso!_ – Terció con la voz, rasposa. Las costillas le dolían pero ella ignoraba ese malestar. No iba a mostrarse frágil ante Malfoy.

Sin embargo, el chico esquivo el hechizo, hábilmente. Dio grandes y rápidas zancadas hacia la derecha. El _Expulso _dio de lleno en un gnomo indefenso, el pobre salió volando a su suerte, debido al potente encantamiento.

Rose refunfuño, molesta, algo inentendible y preparo su varita para atacar de nuevo. Scorpius, hizo lo propio, deteniéndose en medio de unos árboles. La diversión acababa de empezar. Ambos se miraron, retadoramente, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro. Rose estaba increíblemente eufórica. La competencia era algo que la entusiasmaba pero, esta vez, era mejor debido a su oponente. Claro que, ella jamás admitiría eso delante de nadie.

El sol se ocultaba por el horizonte, anunciando el inicio de la noche. Ambos observaban a sus adversarios, midiéndolos, analizándolos, tal y como las serpientes que eran. Ninguno pensaba bajar su guardia y el escrutinio continuaba. El sol cayó, en el oeste, y la oscuridad los envolvió.

Rose recordó la primera vez que había visto al rubio. Su padre había señalado a la familia Malfoy, en el andén 9 ¾ y, le había dicho, que lo superara en todo, que fuera la mejor. También, le había insinuado, que no iniciara ningún tipo de amistad con el Malfoy menor. Que decepción y furia, tuvo Ron Weasley, cuando le llego la carta de su pequeña Rosie, donde le contaba que había quedado en Slytherin y que se había hecho amiga del hijo de Malfoy y la hija de Nott. Rose había disfrutado mucho de hacer enfadar así a Ron. Incluso, el pelirrojo, había ido a Hogwarts a despotricar contra el Sombrero Seleccionador y a exigir que cambiaran a su hija de casa. McGonagall había hecho oídos sordos ante su pedido tan inmaduro, lo que cabreo más a Ron. Pero su tío Harry había llegado al rescate, antes de que le lanzara una maldición. Gracias a él, Ron había entrado en razón. Dejo de hacer el ridículo ante la directora con sus replicas infantiles, con la condición de que Rose entrara al equipo de quidditch. Ron creía, tercamente y lo cree, que la razón por la que su pequeña hija estaba en la casa de Salazar, era por el mínimo parentesco con los Black.

Scorpius había sido su amigo desde entonces. Desde la primera vez que se vieron, Rose supo que el sería motivos de dolores de cabeza como, extrañamente, de risas. El rubio era el vivo clon de su padre, el exmortio Draco Malfoy, tenía todos los razgos de un Malfoy: rubio, ojos grises metálicos, piel pálida… Pero había algo en él que lo hacía diferente a los demás a Malfoy, el problema era que Rose aún no lograba asimilar qué era.

Continuaron con su duelo de miradas por unos minutos más, hasta que Scorpius sonrió de medio lado. Aquel gesto, pareció la señal de ataque, porque ambos hicieron movimientos con sus varitas, preparando un hechizo.

_- ¡Expelliarmus! _– Gritaron, al unísono. Las luces rojas chocaron entre sí, luchando por saber cuál era la más fuerte.

Scorpius y Rose comenzaron a reírse, entre divertidos e histéricos. Disfrutaban de aquel duelo, como si lo fuera todo. No se dieron cuenta de la fuerza de sus conjuros y de la destrucción que estaban, de forma negligente, logrando en el jardín de la Madriguera. Estaban tan sumidos en ganar, que no notaron, tampoco, un par de ojos que miraban con reproche aquel espectáculo.

Ninguno de los dos noto una varita ser alzada ante ellos. Un hechizo les dio a ambos de lleno, dejándolos inmovilizados. "_Petrificus Totalus"_, pensó Rose. Miro hacia el umbral de la puerta donde estaba parada, una mujer increíblemente hermosa. Su cabello rubio, estaba pulcramente peinado en un recogido, sus ojos celestes miraban a los jóvenes con reproche y sus brazos estaban a posados sobre sus caderas. Victoire Lupin, la prima de Rose estaba sumamente enfadada.

- ¿Qué es este espectáculo? – Dijo, severamente, con acento francés. Rose trago duro, se venía un gran sermón.

- _Finite Incantatem._ – Pronuncio la veela. Ambos chicos, pudieron moverse libremente, de nuevo. Pero sentían sus articulaciones entumecidas. - ¡A dentro! ¡Ahora! – Victoire había heredado, el carácter reprendedor de la abuela Molly, algo que, a la vista de Rose, no concordaba con su aspecto radiante.

Dentro de la Madriguera, la chimenea chisporroteaba. Rose no se había percatado del frio que estaba haciendo, todo por el duelo. Vio a Albus y Lizbeth sentados en el sillón y a Teddy, parado en frente de ellos, con expresión preocupada y tensionada.

- Siéntense. – Sentenció el metamorfomago que, debido a su estado de ánimo, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos tan grises como los de Malfoy. Scorpius y Rose no dudaron en hacerlo. - ¿Qué creían qué hacían? ¡No saben el peligro que corrían allí afuera! – Les replico el pelinegro. La apariencia oscura y tétrica de Teddy, hacia que Rose dudara que fuera él. Teddy siempre había sido una persona alegre y divertida, que rara vez se enfadaba, pero eso fue antes de que llegaran los tiempos oscuros como esos.

Al lado de Ted, estaba Victoire que miraba a todos con la misma expresión que su marido. Rose escucho sollozos, noto que, al lado de Albus, Lizbeth tenía los ojos hinchados. "Algo ha pasado", Rose lo supo de inmediato.

- En fin, no creo que tengan explicaciones razonables, de porque se pusieron en semejante peligro con los problemas que está pasando el Mundo Mágico, así que iré directo al grano. – La voz de Ted, era sombría y oscura. Rose no reconoció al chico bromista y amable, que había ido a Gryffindor en sus tiempos. Aquel Ted Lupin, no era el de siempre y noto el mismo desconcierto, en el rostro de Scorpius. Supuso que Albus y Lizbeth ya lo habían oído hablar así. – Si leyeron El Profeta, sabrán que han ocurrido una serie de desapariciones, entre ellas Theodore Nott. – Repuso el metamorfomago, caminando hacia la ventana de la cocina y mirando por esta. Todos los presentes, le siguieron con la vista. Rose pudo escuchar un sollozo de Lizbeth. – También ha desaparecido, uno de los hijos del matrimonio de los Abercombie, entre otros.

- No creo que debamos decirles… - Dijo Victoire, caminando hacia él. Su tono era una súplica. – Teddy, son muy jóvenes. Tío Harry, no…

- ¡No, Victoire! Ellos tienen que saber. – Repuso, Ted, su voz tenía un matiz siniestro que a Rose le helo la sangre. Ahora entendía porque el Sombrero, había debatido en enviar a Ted a Gryffindor o a Slytherin. – Ha habido una fuga en masa en Azkabán, como en el año 1996. – Rose abrió los ojos, aquel último dato la había sorprendido. Escucho a Albus gemir, el pánico podía sentirse en el aire.

El rostro de Teddy se contrajo en una mueca de odio. Entonces Rose supo que le ocurría. Sus padres habían muerto en la última guerra mágica. Comprendió que todo aquello, había dejado en Teddy, una cuota de rencor hacia los mortífagos, pero que ahora salía a la luz.

- Pero hay más, ¿No? – Terció Albus, mirando a Teddy fijamente. Victoire se froto las manos, nerviosamente. En el rostro de Ted, apareció una sonrisa que produjo en todos, miedo y terror.

- Claro que lo hay. – Susurro, con voz lúgubre. – Lo mejor de todo, - Añadio, sarcástico. – es que la tumba de Bellatrix Lestrange ha sido saqueada. – Un grito de pavor salió de la boca de Lizbeth. El corazón de Rose latió desbocado, ella sintió una mano sobre la suya. La agarro con fuerza. – Su cadáver, - Esta vez la voz de Teddy, se había entrecortado. Victoire le dio la mano para darle fuerzas. – No está…

.

.

.

_Tiempo Simultáneo. Borgin y Burkes, Callejón Knockturn, Invierno de 2023._

Eran aproximadamente las doce y media de la noche, el frio empañaba las ventanas de aquel basurero en el cual trabajaba, impidiéndole mirar hacia el exterior del callejón. Si tan solo su queridísima madre le hubiera dejado por escrito como seria su endemoniado "retorno" no tendría que estar trabajando en ese basurero de sol a sol para conseguir el ejemplar original de _Nigromancia Experta _de anónima autoría. El libro era un cúmulo de conocimientos sobre la magia mas tenebrosa que se remontaba a tiempos lejanos, desde el inicio de la humanidad.

Busco en la estantería que se encontraba detrás de ella, y encontró el maldecido, temido y odiado libro de tapa forrada en cuero negro liso y de hojas amarillentas y empolvadas. El mismísimo Tom Riddle lo había buscado en sus tiempos, ya que aquel ejemplar contenía los secretos de la inmortalidad que eran aún mejores que los Horrocruxes.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió, dejando pasar a una figura alta y encapuchada. La joven de ojos y cabellos azabaches, sonrió tenebrosamente al ver a aquel personaje. La figura se acerco a ella, cerniéndose. Se quitó la capucha, mostrando el rostro joven de un muchacho de unos veinte o veintiún años de cabello casi rapado y ojos gris topo.

- ¿Lo conseguiste? – Le pregunto la chica con tono meloso y abrumado en malicia.

- Claro que lo conseguí. – Señalo el joven, llevo su mano a un bolsillo en la capa y saco una varita torcida, aparentemente de nogal. – El cementerio de los Black no está muy bien cuidado, supongo que se deberá a que todos sus miembros son repudiados. – La chica agarró la varita que el muchacho le tendía, la acaricio suavemente, mientras una sonrisa de maldad se colaba en sus labios.

- Perfecto, Maurice. – Dijo en un susurro, que al único hijo de Marcus Flint, le erizó cada pelo de su musculado cuerpo. – Él va a estar muy complacido del regreso de mi madre, y más aún si ella puede observar el ritual de nigromancia de esta noche. Bien hecho, Maurice Flint.

- ¿Ya consiguieron todo? – Pregunto el muchacho, con un deje de nerviosismo. La chica en frente de él era hermosa, delgada de silueta enmarcada, con curvas poco voluptuosas. Cabello lacio y negro azabache, en contraste con su pálida piel. Su rostro era blanco como la luna, sus labios rojos y carnosos con un lunar oscuro en la comisura izquierda, nariz perfecta y pómulos altos. Era hermosa en conjunto pero sus ojos, eran como dos agujeros negros, en aquella oscuridad no podía distinguirse pupila alguna lo cual, sumado al brillo malicioso, la volvía una belleza aterradora e intimidante. Si no fuera porque la conocía desde su entrada en Hogwarts, habría salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, en ese preciso instante.

- Todo. – Dijo ella con la voz serpentina. – Solo falta el ingrediente principal. – Agrego abriendo el libro sobre el mostrador. Se escucho durante un breve instante, un grito fantasmal de dolor, que cesó en cuanto la chica giro las páginas. – El único medio por el cual revivir todo el poder del Lord, es por el Ritual Nigromante, donde también traeremos el poder mi madre y de los demás mortios que reviviremos.

- ¿Tú lo harás? – Pregunto Maurice, estupefacto al ver la capacidad de aquella magia tenebrosa.

- Soy la única capaz de hacerlo. – Contesto ella, taladrándolo con sus ojos azabaches. – Son pocas las familias del Mundo Mágico que poseen la nigromancia en sus venas – Sonrió con maldad al recordar sus orígenes. – Más allá del lugar en donde me crié, soy una Black, y los Black tienen cualidades únicas.

Porque su misión era simple: traer de vuelta al Lord Oscuro y a todos los mortífagos que fueron leales seguidores suyos. Reclutar, de entre las familias puras, a más seguidores y preparar todo para el castigo a los traidores. Desde los seis años, cuando su madre apareció en su casa, supo que ese era su destino. Debía limpiar al mundo de los malditos y asquerosos muggles, Lord Voldemort debía reinar. Y haría todo lo posible para que asiera fuera, como que se llamaba Selene Bellatrix Lestrange Black.

_Tiempo Simultáneo, #12 de Grimmauld Place, Invierno 2023._

Ginny Potter se encontraba sentada en el viejo sillón de terciopelo, en la sala principal de la gran casa de los Black, ahora perteneciente a su marido. Tenía una taza de café cortado en las manos y hojeaba _El Profeta_ con súbito nerviosismo.

Las noticias de ese día no eran muy alentadoras, había desaparecido Theodore Nott, antiguo Slytherin compañero de año de Harry y ex mortífago renegado. La última vez que lo habían visto había sido en el Ministerio la tarde del día anterior, ya que él era parte del cuerpo de aurores. Su esposa Daphne lo había catalogado desaparecido cuando había intentado comunicarse con él debido a la demora, a través de un patronus y él nunca había respondido.

Por otro lado, Keyon Abercombie de 12 años, hijo de Eun Abercombie y una muggle, había desaparecido ese mismo día. Había ido a Hogsmade a la casa de uno de sus amigos de Hogwarts. Y nunca había regresado. Lo habían buscado exhaustivamente y no habían dado con él.

El Primer Ministro Muggle, también había catalogado la desaparición de personas en diferentes partes del mundo de manera misteriosa. Shacklebolt había afirmado el arduo trabajo de los aurores en encontrar a los desaparecidos, pero Ginny sabía que no los hallarían tan fácilmente.

Antes de partir, Draco Malfoy había hablado con Harry a cerca de una citación a través de la Marca Tenebrosa. Él le había dicho que, desde la muerte de Voldemort, no había sentido el dolor característico de su llamada. Los habían llamado a una reunión en las afueran de Manchester, el mismo día en que había sido la matanza de muggles. Harry había puesto en duda la advertencia de Malfoy, que poco después partió rumbo a quién sabe dónde con su esposa y le dejo a Harry encargado a Scorpius, diciéndole que pronto se comunicaría con él.

La noche de la matanza en Manchester, Harry se había despertado gritando de dolor llevándose la mano a la frente, más precisamente a la cicatriz. Ginny estaba horrorizada ante la escena, no tenía idea de qué hacer. Al día siguiente, Malfoy se comunico con Harry. La información que le llegó fue aterrorizante: varias familias sangres puras habían acudido al llamado de la Marca y, al parecer, _el que no debe ser nombrado_ había regresado. El mismo Malfoy lo había visto.

Aquella información había sido entragada a Harry por un recuerdo que, según los aurores, no tenía alteración alguna, lo que significaba que Malfoy era de fiar.

Otra guerra se avecinaba y Ginny simplemente esperaba que sus hijos no corrieran más peligro del que ya tenían…

- ¿Mamá? – Escucho la voz varonil de su hijo mayor, James Potter, que acababa de llegar, vestido con su túnica de auror.

- ¡James! – Le saludo alegre la mujer, vio las usuales expresiones traviesas y contentas de su hijo, preocupadas y cansadas. Sus ojos castaños como los de ella, además mostraban urgencia, temor… Algo iba mal, realmente mal.

James se sentó junto a ella revolviendo su cabello azabache, que de por sí ya era alborotado aunque no tanto como el de Albus. Suspiro y miro a su madre con el rostro serio.

- ¿Cómo están Hugo y Lily? – Pregunto con un ligero temblor en las manos. - ¿Tienes noticias de Albus y Rose? – La voz de James era nerviosa, contenida en un pánico medianamente controlado.

- Hugo y Lily están arriba, con los gemelos Scammander. Rose y Albus se encuentran bien, tu hermano me envió un patronus esta tarde. – Respondió ella, con evidente preocupación en su voz. Dejo el diario y la taza de café en la mesa en frente del sillón y encaro directamente a su hijo. - ¿Qué ocurre James? ¿Ocurrió algo?

Ginny fijo sus ojos castaños en los de sus hijo, tratando de ver más allá de su expresión seria de auror. El temple de James era indescifrable aunque su molestia y preocupación saltaba a la viste en el leve temblor de sus manos.

- El día de hoy he estado en el Ministerio con Teddy, Victoire, Freddy y otros aurores de nuestro escuadrón… - Dijo él al cabo de un breve silencio. Ginny tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas, intentando reconfortarlo. – El resto se quedo en Azkaban, haciendo guardia e interrogando a antiguos aurores. Hace unas horas el auror McDamon, uno de nuestros mejores magos, me envió un patronus con un mensaje urgente… - James se quedo mudo por un momento, deseando que su padre regresará pronto de la misión a la que había ido con sus tíos, necesitaba que él volvierá. – Ha habido una fuga en masa en Azkaban… Diez prisioneros en potencia se han escapado y hubo más de cincuenta bajas de nuestro lado… Mason Wood entre ellos… -La voz de James se quebró repentinamente y cayó en un llanto desesperado. Ginny abrazo a su hijo, consolándolo e intentando no quebrarse ella también. Debía ser fuerte, como siempre lo había sido.

- Eso no es todo… - James se recuperó durante unos breves momentos, Ginny lo miro horrorizada, ¿No era todo? – La tumba de Bellatrix Lestrange ha sido profanada. Han robado su cadáver y su varita.

- Eso… - Ginny negó con la cabeza histéricamente. - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Pero… ¿Qué clase de cosas son estas? ¿Por qué todo está pasando _así?_ ¿Para qué lo harían…?

- Le ha llegado una lechuza al ministro que, al parecer, pertenece a Malfoy. Según Kigsley tiene información clasificada que solo los aurores de alto rango pueden saber. – James volvió a tomar su postura rígida de auror que con tanto empeño había entrenado, tanto como su velocidad para esquivar maldiciones. – Según datos que se le dieron a Teddy, Malfoy ha estado metiendo sus narices entre las familias puras que fueron reclutadas y logró saber que se trata de una magia antigua y tenebrosa. El Ministerio le ha comunicado a papá a cerca de esto y esperan que él regrese pronto con más datos desde dónde sea que este.

- ¡Por Merlín! Esto es tan… - Ginny se mordió el labio y suspiro. Las cosas no tenían sentido, simplemente no lo tenían. – Aterrador. La última vez fue horrible pero ahora…

- Vamos a vencer mamá. – Dijo James con convicción. – Papá pudo con él dos veces, yo creo que una tercera no le costará.

- Esta vez es diferente, James. – Ginny no quería ser pesimista pero esa magia había traído de nuevo a la vida a aquel monstruo, reviviéndolo de entre los muertos. La persona que había hecho eso debía ser alguien sumamente poderoso y malvado. – El enemigo ha revivido en otras circunstancias… Esta vez es _distinto_.

James notó la realidad cuando su madre había pronunciado esa última palabra. _Distinto, terrorífico, desesperante_. Así era como podía describir aquella situación.

Durante su estadía en Hogwarts había sido un chico de carácter terco y difícil de llevar, pero los años le habían demostrado a James que el terco llevaba siempre las de perder por su mente cerrada. Él, como el buen auror que era, a través de un duro entrenamiento basado principalmente en la disciplina y la dedicación, había podido cambiar su forma de pensar y actuar, siendo mucho más flexible que antes.

La situación presente era mucho más delicada de lo que mostraba. Estaban situados ahora en _la calma antes de la tormenta_, el momento de preparación para lo que se avecinaba.

Ginny Potter tomó la mano de su hijo y juró, para sí misma, que no permitiría que nada le ocurriera a su familia. El Trío de Oro habría prometido lo mismo de haber estado unido con ella en ese momento…

Un destello fuera de la casa llamó la atención de la madre y su hijo. Era medianoche.

Ambos se acercaron a la ventana. Lo que vieron los dejo helados: la Marca estaba en el cielo, teñida del verde enfermizo fantasmal, la calavera con la serpiente saliendo de su boca…

Ginny contuvo un grito y James apretó los puños…

_Él había vuelto._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Aquí me presento con otro cap, recién salido del horno! La verdad es que no me animaba a seguir publicando pero vi los reviews y me alentaron a seguir. El capitulo es más corto que el primero y tranquilo dentro de todo. En realidad este fic iba a ser un one-shot no tenía intención de alargarlo pero creo que da para más. Dependiendo de la acogida que tenga, en este capitulo y el siguiente que subiré en este semana, continuaré la historia como long-fic o lo acortaré.  
**

**En fín, gracias a los que me dejaron reviews! Ustedes son el aliento que me anima a seguir con la historia y también a los que leen y no comentan!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2.**

.

.

.

_Mansión Flint, 23 de Diciembre de 2023._

Theodore Nott se encontraba amarrado en una silla metálica en lo que parecía ser un dormitorio. Se encontraba solo hasta donde sabía, estaba oscuro pero era capaz de divisar ciertos objetos. Recordaba que había sido interceptado por dos encapuchados no muy lejos de su casa. Lo habían desarmado entre los dos y lo habían dejado inconsciente luego de una lluvia de maldiciones. No tenía idea de a dónde lo habían llevado pero si sabía algo. Eran mortífagos, lo sabía por los métodos sucios de duelo y por sus trajes. No podía equivocarse, claro qué no. Y eso solo significaba algo: los rumores eran ciertos.

El ex Slytherin, se removió en la silla intentando averiguar en qué condiciones estaba. Estaba atado por medio de embrujos, como pensaba, y no tenía varita. Suspiro y trato de tranquilizarse. La realidad era que estaba desesperado, la situación era verdaderamente complicada. No sabía a dónde estaba ni tampoco quién lo había llevado allí.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación donde estaba se abrió. Theo miro al recién llegado, espantándose al reconocerlo. Allí, parado en el umbral de la puerta se hallaba Theodore Nott padre.

Los ojos de Theo se abrieron descomunalmente mientras miraba a quién había sido su progenitor. El señor Nott había sido encerrado en Azkabán luego de que terminara la Segunda Guerra Mágica, él había muerto allí de manera misteriosa y desconocida. ¿Cómo demonios su padre estaba parado en frente de él tal y como lo recordaba? ¿A caso lo habían maldecido o qué?

Su padre camino hacia él, con su habitual porte propio de un sangre pura. Theo estaba estupefacto, era sencillamente imposible lo que estaba viendo. El señor Nott se acerco a él y entonces su hijo se dio cuenta de la diferencia. El cabello de su padre era negro azabache y lacio como solía tenerlo pero sus ojos… No eran del color azul zafiro que él mismísimo Theo tenía, estos eran de un color escarlata...

- ¿A caso no te alegra verme, Theodore? – La voz del señor Nott era lúgubre, sin vida. No tenía ni siquiera el tinte oscuro que Theo recordaba. Era una voz áspera de ultratumba. El auror sintió como la sangre se congelaba en las venas. Ese hombre en frente de él no era su padre, era un monstruo.

- ¿Qué te hicieron? – Dijo el hijo con un hilo de voz, evadiendo los orbes rojo sangre. Una sonrisa fría se dibujo en el rostro pálido del mortio.

- Me devolvieron la vida. – Le espeto el señor Nott. Theo pensó que aquella cosa en frente de él era más un cadáver que un humano. – Lo mismo le hicieron al Lord y a los demás. Solo faltan algunos.

- ¿Qué? – Theo estaba aterrado, su cerebro a penas procesaba lo que ese muerto viviente le estaba diciendo. - ¿Están vivos…?

- Claro que sí. – Repuso el mortifago, con vehemencia. – Más vivos de lo que crees, pronto vas a verlo tú mismo, hijo.

- ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? – Preguntó, de repente el auror, con dureza. - ¿Qué están planeando?

- Calma, Theodore. – Le cortó Nott, sacando su varita. Hizo levitar la silla en la que estaba amarrado su hijo y la hizo salir por la puerta. – Pronto averiguaras todo.

Theo no pudo preguntar nada más debido a la impresión. No conocía el lugar en el que estaba pero intuía que se trataría de una propiedad de los sangres pura. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Cómo es que su padre estaba vivo? No entendía absolutamente nada, no era capaz de atar cabos de ningún tipo, pero lo peor ¿Por qué estaba él allí?

No tardo en verse debajo de las escaleras, en una sala de estar poco iluminada y bien mantenida. Una araña negra colgaba en el techo, una alfombra gris topo cubría el suelo y un juego de sillones de terciopelo negro se encontraban en el centro. La chimenea estaba encendida, unos cuadros adornaban las paredes y, en ellos, Theo reconoció a los miembros de la familia Flint; una familia de sangres puras. Parado en frente de la chimenea, Theo vio a un hombre. Tenía las manos detrás de la espalda con las que jugaba con su varita. Vestía un traje negro y su cabello oscuro estaba, pulcramente, engominado y peinado. El auror no quiso reconocer esa silueta, era demasiado para su salud mental.

Nott dejo de levitar la silla bajándola, peligrosamente cerca, del hombre. A continuación, este se reverencio ante la figura.

- Milord… - Dijo con su voz carente de cualquier rasgo de vida. – He traído al traidor como ordeno.

Theo noto como su "padre" lo entregaba a modo de traidor a aquel sujeto. Este último dejo de jugar con su varita, poniéndose rígido.

- Sí ya veo. – Fue la ínfima respuesta dada por el personaje. Nott hijo, distinguió el mismo tono frio, sin vida y áspero de su padre. La diferencia estaba en que esa voz le daba la impresión de un serpenteo. Un escalofrió le recorrió al notar eso. – Hasta donde recuerdo este "traidor" es tu hijo, Nott.

- Sí, milord. – Respondió el mortio al lado de Theo. Este último miro la estancia en busca de alguien más pero no había nadie. Estaban solos.

- ¿Y tú le enseñaste a tu hijo a ser un traidor? – Pregunto nuevamente el tipo. Theo sentía un terrible frio allí, entre esos sujetos. ¿Qué demonios eran?

- No, milord. – Repusó Nott.

- Mientes. – Dijo con silbidos serpentinos el hombre aun sin moverse de su lugar. – Las fallas de tu hijo son las tuyas también. Me decepcionas Nott, eras uno de mis más leales mortífagos. – Acto seguido Theo vio, con espanto, como su supuesto padre se retorcía en el suelo de, aparentemente, dolor. _Cruciatus_, era la única maldición capaz de hacer eso. Pero, ¿Cómo la había conjurado el hombre? ¡Ni siquiera lo había mirado! - ¿Asombrado, Theodore? – Escucho la voz susurrante, dirigirse a él. Theo no pudo responder, no tenía fuerzas para hablar ante el terror y el asombro. – Sé que estás muy conmocionado pero él se lo merecía, después de todo, falló con tu educación. – Señalo aún de espaldas. Nott padre ya había dejado de convulsionar y estaba inconsciente. Theo trago duro, ¿en qué infierno estaba metido? – Veras, gracias a un pequeño plan que trazamos mucho antes de nuestra derrota ante Potter, hemos logrado volver. Creo que, a estas alturas, ya debes de saber quién soy. – Repuso siseando y con un acento formal. Los escalofríos de Theo aumentaron al pensar en el hombre. Él sabía perfectamente quién era. – Puedo ver que sabes quién soy, los Nott nunca fueron estúpidos. También sabrás que no estás aquí como invitado. En mi estado actual no soy capaz de hechizar a los seres vivos, solo puedo con los que son como yo y los objetos inanimados, lo mismo ocurre con Nott por eso hechizo la silla para traerte. Pero este estado me ha dado ciertos beneficios que veras luego. En fin, necesito ciertos "elementos" y tú puedes darme uno y lo harás. – Una risa cínica y maliciosa congelo a Theo. – Si lo haces por las buenas, tal vez sea bondadoso – Remarco esta última palabra con sarcasmo gélido. – y perdone tu traición, pero si no cooperas tu suerte será otra. – Theo miro al hombre que ahora movía su varita en círculos, aun con las manos detrás de la espalda.

- ¿Cómo lograron volver? – Pregunto el hombre ojiazul, con el corazón aterrado. Su protección no le preocupaba en absoluto pero Daphne y Lizbeth corrían peligro. Aquello era más delicado de lo que parecía.

- Oh, no Theodore. – Replico el sujeto negando con la cabeza. – Así no se dirige a los superiores, ¿O no recuerdas que me debes lealtad? – Theo sintió como, en su brazo derecho, ardía la marca que le habían impreso a sus dieciséis años. Un grito quiso salir de su boca pero se lo permitió. Sería fuerte, costara lo que costara. – Esta noche, mi poder regresara en su totalidad y se sumara a mis nuevas cualidades. Tú serás capaz de presenciarlo, Theodore. – El sujeto se giro, mostrando su rostro completamente pálido, aunque no tenía arruga alguna. Sus rasgos eran finos y delicados, pero sus ojos aterraban hasta al más gallardo: rojos escarlata, pero eran idénticos a los de una serpiente. La maldad estaba escrita en ellos.

Theo vio en frente de él al _que-no-debe-ser-nombrado._

.

.

.

_La Madriguera. Ottery St. Catchpole. 25 de Diciembre de 2023._

- ¡Arriba todo el mundo! – Se escucho la voz de Molly Weasley gritando a los cuatro vientos detrás de la puerta del cuarto que compartía con Albus. - ¡Ya es Navidad!

Scorpius abrió los ojos con pereza. Se había dormido tarde la noche anterior mientras leía una carta que su madre le había enviado. Por suerte, su padre y ella estaban bien. Se encontraban en Francia donde vivían sus abuelos, los señores Greengrass. Les había dicho que regresarían luego de una temporada, cuando las cosas se calmaran. Scorpius entendía a la perfección el por qué de sus viajes. Ellos eran Malfoy y ser uno era verdaderamente peligroso en esos tiempos. La sociedad los consideraban "mortífagos" y los mortífagos los veían como "traidores". Inglaterra no era precisamente un lugar seguro en esos momentos y él prefería que sus padres se ocultaran a que estuvieran exponiéndose al peligro.

- ¡Jóvenes quiero verlos debajo de inmediato! – La señora Weasley había abierto la puerta para lograr despertarlos. El menor de los Malfoy se removió en la cama, desperezándose. Albus, en cambio, ni se inmuto ante el grito de su abuela. - ¡Albus! ¡Vamos, despierta! – Scorpius se vio obligado a taparse los oídos. ¡Por Merlin! ¿Cómo una persona podía tener aquel timbre de voz?

El joven Potter, luego de una buena dosis de gritos, finalmente se despertó bostezando y desperezándose. Scorpius rio por lo bajo, su amigo era de sueño muy pesado, tanto que recordaba que muchas veces tuvo que echarle agua encima para despertarlo en Hogwarts.

- Albus tu madre está a punto de llegar. – Dijo con reproche la mujer regordeta y graciosa. – No le agradara ver que sigues de vago así que ¡arriba! – Chillo con energía, Scorpius se tapo los oídos de nuevo. – Tú también, Scorpius. – El chico abrió los ojos con asombro. - Los quiero a los dos abajo inmediatamente. ¡Oh, y feliz Navidad! – La mujer salió, cerrando la puerta, dejando a un Albus dormido y a un Scorpius azorado.

- Tu abuela es una mujer bastante revoltosa. – Dijo el Malfoy mirando a su amigo, con tono estupefacto. Había ido a la Madriguera en otras oportunidades pero nunca se había quedado a dormir. Aquellas vacaciones de Navidad habían sido bastante bizarras y la señora Weasley era uno de los motivos.

- Y eso que no la viste en los cumpleaños. – Dijo Albus poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza, aún acostado. – Cuando nos reunimos todos se pone más chillona.

- ¿Quiénes vendrán hoy? – Le pregunto el rubio, aún intentando decidir si la situación era cómica o terrible.

- Pues, mi madre con Lily y Hugo; seguramente mi hermano James vendrá también. Mi tío Bill con la tía Fleur, Dominique y Louis… El tío Charlie y tío Percy con tía Audrey y Molly y Lucy. Tío George con Tía Angelina y mis primos Fred y Roxanne… - Albus hizo una pausa y continuo pensando. Scorpius solo miraba boquiabierto. – Tío Ron, tía Hermione y mi papá no vendrán porque siguen de misión y creo que el señor y la señora Scammander vendrán con Lysander y Lorcan. Son todos creo.

- Ah, nadie. – Ironizo Scorpius, esbozando su media sonrisa marca Malfoy.

- No es mi culpa que mi familia sea así de numerosa. – Albus se levanto de la cama, mostrando su pijama color verde y su cabello azabache revuelto. El cuarto en el que estaban era el mismo que Ron había ocupado en sus años de colegio. Albus había quitado todo lo referente a los Chudley Cannons y había puesto adornos en verde esmeralda. Su tío aun no lo sabía, pero no dudaba que le lanzaría una buena lluvia de imperdonables cuando se enterará. – A veces hasta me olvido de los nombres. – Le comento Albus caminando hacia el ropero de roble donde tenía la ropa.

- Sí, recuerdo cuando confundiste a Roxanne y Lucy. – Dijo Scorpius riéndose. – Creí que Roxanne te lanzaría un avada. – El rubio se incorporo y se acerco a su baúl.

- Ambas tienen el cabello naranja y son de ojos marrones, ¿qué esperaban? – Dijo el moreno, aun bostezando. – Hugo y Fred son pelirrojos y de ojos azules ¡Podrían pasar por hermanos! Molly se diferencia por su pelo castaño como el de tía Audrey y Lily tiene los ojos castaños y el pelo rojo…

- Rose tiene también el pelo rojo. – Le corto Scorpius con semblante pensativo. – Aunque sus ojos son azules. – El chico sonrió casi imperceptiblemente aunque Albus logro distinguirlo y lo miro con burla. – Por otro lado, tu hermano James es de pelo oscuro como el tuyo y ojos castaños y Louis y sus hermanas son rubios así que ellos serían una excepción al prototipo Weasley.

- Si, somos una familia muy variada. – Rió Albus. – Espero que pases una buena Navidad con nosotros. – Scorpius fue tomado de improviso con ese comentario, miro a Albus y le sonrió como agradecimiento. Albus vio una sonrisa sincera en su amigo, de las pocas que él regalaba.

Los chicos terminaron de alistarse y bajaron al comedor. Rose y Lizbeth ya estaban allí, junto al árbol de Navidad. Las chicas vieron a sus amigos y corrieron a saludarlos.

Rose se abalanzo sobre su primo deseándole feliz Navidad, Lizbeth hizo lo mismo con Scorpius.

Cuando Albus se vio en frente de Lizbeth no fue capaz de articular palabra. La chica de ojos azul claro siempre le dejaba sin palabra en boca, era como si ella controlara su ser y lo enviara a otro mundo donde todo era simplemente hermoso. Con ella, Albus lograba sentirse completo.

- Feliz Navidad, Albus. – Escucho a su amiga, decirle. Ella le sonreía, una sonrisa hermosa, radiante.

- Feliz Navidad, Lizy. – Le dijo él, tratando de salir de su ensoñación.

A su lado, Scorpius y Rose estaban mirándose de reojo. Ninguno de los dos decía nada pero se miraban. Ambos estaban sumidos en el otro, sin saber que lo estaban. Tanto Albus como Lizbeth sabían que esos dos se gustaban, simplemente eran demasiado competitivos y tercos como para darse cuenta. Ocultaban su atracción, en competencia y peleas. Algo inmaduro pero divertido, a la vista del Potter y la Nott.

- Feliz Navidad. – Se dijeron al unísono, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente ante el complemento de los dos. Albus y Lizbeth se rieron, esa Navidad sería memorable.

.

.

.

- Simplemente creo que Sarah Longbottom es una chica muy inteligente. – Dijo Hugo Weasley mientras comía una empanada de calabaza. Frente de él, Roxanne lo miro con burla.

- ¡A alguien le gusta Sarah! – Grito la pelirroja riendo. - ¿O es que necesitas un Extraordinario en Herbologia? No creo que al profesor Longbottom le agrade que uses a su hija para sacar notas altas, Hugo. - El chico se puso tan rojo como su cabello. Rose observo a Roxanne con reproche.

- ¡Deja en paz a Hugo! – Exclamo mirando a la menor. - ¿O quieres que diga en frente de todos lo lindo que te parece Lorcan? – Susurro Rose, con cierta malicia en la voz.

- Odio tu lado Slytherin, Rose. – Dijo Roxanne, con pesadumbre. – No molestaré más.

Rose sonrió complacida. Su persuasión y su seguridad siempre eran armas útiles. Sabía usarlas cuando era debido. Miro a Hugo que miraba el plato de comida frente él, ella esperaba que él se lo agradeciera como siempre pero, en vez de eso, se levanto y salió afuera.

- ¿Pero? – Vio que Lily lo seguía y se quedo sentada en la mesa con los demás familiares y amigos.

- ¿No crees que deberías dejar a Hugo defenderse solo? – La voz suave de Lizbeth le llamó la atención. La castaña estaba sentada a su lado y había escuchado toda la coversación.

- Yo… - Rose no sabía qué decir, ella tenía razón. Ya había hablado con Hugo sobre eso y se había olvidado. – Solo quería evitar que pase un mal momento. Es todo.

- Lo sé, Rose. – Dijo su amiga, tratando de no perder su paciencia. – Esta vez no se han burlado de él porque era Roxanne, pero si hubiera sido un Slytherin u otro mal intencionado ya sabes cuál sería el resultado.

- Claro que lo sé. – Afirmo la pelirroja. – Pero los papeles de hermana mayor son difíciles de olvidar.

- En realidad no deberías olvidarlo. – Lizbeth era una persona de poca paciencia, pero sabía que Rose era terca para entender. Debía armarse de esa virtud con ella. – Simplemente déjalo crecer.

Rose asintió comprendiendo con el tono directo de su amiga. Hugo tenía que aprender a defenderse solo ya que ella no estaría siempre para él.

-¡¿Quién quiere un partido de quidditch?! – Escucho el grito de Lysander en una de las puntas de la mesa.

Los gritos de afirmación no tardaron en sonar.

- Era de esperarse. – Dijo Albus, en frente de Rose. - ¿Les apetece? – Pregunto a Scorpius, Rose y Lizbeth.

- Sabes que ni siquiera debes preguntarlo. – Dijo él rubio con arrogancia. – Es una lástima que Allan no esté aquí. – Dijo refiriéndose a Allan Zabinni, uno de los bateadores del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin.

- Podremos ganar igual. – Comento Rose con confianza y altanería. – Sin Wood, Lily nunca podrá armar un buen equipo.

- Ese chico es su consejero personal en quidditch, - Señalo Lizbeth analíticamente. – Tenemos a Lysander y podemos pedirle a Louis que juegue con nosotros.

- Pero aún nos faltaría uno. – Señalo Albus.

- En todo caso, decidiremos afuera con los demás. – Concluyó Scorpius.

Los chicos fueron por sus escobas y se reunieron en los jardines de la Madriguera. Los partidos de quidditch eran tradición en las Navidades, nunca podían faltar. Muchas veces hasta los adultos se sumaban, como Ron y Ginny que habían jugado en equipos durante unos años.

- Como yo soy capitana en Hogwarts de Gryffindor, ¡Yo elegiré a mí equipo! – Gritó Lily a los cuatro vientos, nadie se atrevió a contradecirla. – Perfecto, Scorpius tú también eres capitán. ¡Elige a tu equipo! – Scorpius miro a la pequeña pelirroja Potter. La chica no era muy alta pero su carácter de los mil demonios la hacía ver gigante.

- De acuerdo. – Acordó el blondo.

Elegir los equipos costo peleas y lanzadas de bluggers por la cabeza, pero finalmente lograron ponerse de acuerdo. Lily eligió, en su equipo, a Roxanne (quién era excelente en quidditch), Lucy y Dominique como cazadoras; Hugo se llevo el puesto de guardián, James y Fred quisieron ser bateadores y ella misma como buscadora; un puesto que le pertenecía por excelencia.

Por otro lado, el equipo de Scorpius se acomodo, minuciosamente, consigo mismo, Rose y Louis como cazadores, Lysander y Lizbeth como bateadores, Lorcan como guardián y Albus, como no, de buscador.

Todos se subieron en sus escobas y comenzaron a volar por el improvisado campo de quidditch de la Madriguera. Rose sintió como la adrenalina la recorría de pies a cabeza, al estar sobre su escoba. Amaba volar, podía ser relajante o turbulento, una combinación que la extasiaba. Victoire se situó en el centro del campo, preparada para arbitrar el partido.

- Creo que está de más decirles que este debe ser un "juego justo". – Vic sonrió ante la perspectiva de que ese partido sería de todo menos justo. – No quiero que tengamos que llevar a alguien de urgencia a San Mungo.

- Pierde cuidado, hermanita. – Repusó Louis, con su voz varonil y su seductor acento francés. El chico era todo un modelo. Al igual que Scorpius, Lorcan y Lysander era rubio, solo que tenía ciertos toques rojizos y sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro y brillante. Su sangre veela, acentuaban sus razgos, haciéndolo aun más atractivo de que ya era. Sus hermanas, Victoire y Dominique, tenían la misma suerte. Altas, estirazadas, de cabello lacio y rubio y ojos azul claro. – Mas allá de un _Episkeyo _no creo que haga falta.

- ¡Lo digo en serio! – Repitió mirando a los jóvenes a su alrededor, en especial a James y Fred. Victoire suspiro y tomo la caja con las bluggers, la quaffle y la snitch. - ¡A jugar! – Gritó soltándolas, pronto la snitch se perdió de vista.

Scorpius se hizo rápidamente con la quaffle, tuvo que esquivar dos bluggers que James le mandó. Llego hasta los aros que cuidaba Hugo y logro marcar los primeros 10 puntos.

- ¡Eso, Scor*! – Gritó Albus, usando el apodo que Scorpius había adquirido en segundo año, cuando logró anotar 100 puntos en su primer partido.

El Malfoy choco las manos con Albus y salió disparado a buscar la quaffle que, ahora estaba a disposición de Roxanne. La Weasley era rápida, increíblemente rápida, volaba como un rayo por el campo de quidditch pero tenía una deficiencia: su puntería era pésima. Lizbeth intercepto a la pelirroja, enviándole una blugger que habría impactado de no ser por el bate de Fred que la desvió, directo a la cabeza de Rose.

- ¡Rose! – Hugo gritó desde los aros de su equipo. La pelirroja estaba sumida en el partido, intentando planear cómo quitarle la quaffle a su prima. - ¡Rose!

Rose sintió como alguien la empujaba, más bien la tiraba a un costado. En seguida vio como una blugger pasaba volando peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza. La pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos, al darse cuenta que si le hubiera golpeado, muy probablemente se habría comprado un boleto de ida a San Mungo.

- ¡Presta más atención, Weasley! – Escucho el típico arrastre de palabras de Scorpius, quién técnicamente acaba de salvarle de una grande. – Ya te dije que no necesitas hacer tonterías para llamar mi atención. – Agregó con tono seductor y burlesco. La cara de Rose se sonrojo a sobre manera.

- Tú y tu ego van a hacerme vomitar, Malfoy. – Dijo ella, intentando controlar su mal temperamento. Si el chico la seguía importunando, terminaría quitándole el bate a James y partiéndole la cabeza al blondo.

- Yo creo que es todo lo contrarío. – Scorpius le guiñó un ojo y voló a la portería donde Lorcan acababa de atajar la quaffle de Roxanne y se la entregaba a Louis.

- ¡Maldito, Malfoy! – Gritó Rose, iracunda. – Ya verás… - Siseó con ira. Desde lejos, Hugo observaba la escena, sin saber si reírse o partírle la cara a Scorpius.

El partido continuó con una ventaja de 30 puntos del equipo donde estaba la mayoría de Slytherins. Aún no había rastros de la snitch y ya estaba oscureciendo. Teddy, Charlie, George, Luna y Molly habían salido a ver cómo jugaban y a alentar. Teddy, Charlie y George gritaban estrategias para ambos equipos, Luna pedía que tuvieran cuidado con las criaturas invisibles que se metían en el campo y la abuela Molly les chillaba que tuvieran cuidado de no lastimarse.

De repente, Albus vió un destello dorado girar cerca del aro que cuidaba Hugo. Notó que Lily estaba distraída buscando en el lado contrario y se lanzó a la pequeña pelota. No tardó en escuchar a como Hugo, le avisaba a su hermana de su hallazgo. Para lamento de Albus, la pelirroja era casi igual de rápida y ágil que Roxanne y, en un suspiro, sintió como ella volaba a su lado en carrera. Haciendo gala de sus habilidades Slytherin, Albus empujó la Nimbus 2002 de su hermana, no lo suficiente para tirarla pero si para desestabilizarla. La snitch volaba cerca del suelo, en cualquier momento chocarían contra este.

- ¡Eres un tramposo, Albus! – Gritó la pequeña de los Potter, visiblemente aireada.

- ¡Solo es un pequeño método de juego, Lily! – Le dijo su hermano, burlesco. Tenía la victoria en sus manos.

Albus estaba a solo centímetro de atrapar la snitch. Podía sentir el aleteo de la pelotita en la palma de su mano, cuando vio una mano aferrarse a ella antes que él. El moreno se detuvo en seco, mirando a quién había atrapado la snitch.

El hombre era igual que él, o él igual que el hombre… La diferencia es que el tipo debía andar por los cuarenta y tantos, tenía algunas canas en el pelo y usaba anteojos de aumento. El miope estaba parado en medio del jardín de la Madriguera, sonriéndole alegremente. Tenía marcas de cansancio y preocupación su rostro, pero podía notarse lo contento que estaba. Su traje de auror estaba enmugrecido y roto, su rostro mostraba heridas y raspones.

- ¿Papá…? – Dijo Albus, asombrado. Escucho desde atrás a Lily gritar y, a continuación, la vio abalanzarse sobre él.

Harry Potter sonrió contento de ver a sus tres hijos y su familia a salvo después de lo que había visto… Abrazó a Lily y James, quienes lo recibieron efusivamente. Albus simplemente le dio la mano aunque vio el brillo de alivio y felicidad en su semblante.

Ginny fue la siguiente. La pelirroja salió del interior de su casa gritando y empujando a todos. Se tiró sobre Harry y les regaló a todos una escena de película, besando al moreno sin recato alguno. Las replicas no faltaron, sobretodo de los jóvenes.

- Me alegra volver a verlos. – Dijo Harry, luego de la escenita. – Feliz Navidad. – Les saludo pasando su mirada sobre cada uno de los presentes, lo que estaban en el patio cuando llego y los que salieron de la casa.

- ¿Cómo le fue padrino? – Le preguntó Teddy, luego de un rato. - ¿Encontró algo?

- Si tomamos en cuenta la información que encontré, - Le respondió Harry con cansancio en la voz. – Sí, he descubierto ciertas cosas que serán de ayuda, aunque no es suficiente.

- Perdón, Harry. – Dijo la señora Weasley, preocupada. – Pero, ¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione?

Harry inhalo fuertemente. Tenía que armarse de valor para decir lo qué diría.

- Ron está en Azkabán. – Respondió con un nudo en la garganta. Miro a Hugo y, alternativamente, a Rose. – Él va a tomar mi lugar en el Cuartel hasta que yo pueda volver.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ocurrío? – Ginny se preocupó ante esa declaración. Miró a Harry que se veía bien, hasta que notó un guante negro en su mano izquierda.

- Un hechizo de nigromancia – Señaló el moreno levantando la mano enguantada. – No entiendo muy bien cómo funciona pero Hermione… me dijo que no debía volver a tocar una varita hasta que se deshiciera… - Harry miró al suelo al nombrar a su amiga. Suspiro con pesar.

- ¿Y dónde está ella? – Cuestionó Ginny Weasley, temiendo lo que diría su marido.

- Herms… - Potter miró a Rose y Hugo con dolor en el rostro. Tomó aire y habló. – Ella… Fue secuestrada, los mortifagos se la llevaron… - Una lágrima de impotencia cayó por la mejilla del auror.

Rose sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, bañándolo. Sin embargo, no mostro emoción alguna, permaneciendo rígida en su lugar sin flaquear. Escucho a su hermano gritarle a su tío Harry, y a James tratando de retenerlo de que lo hechizará pero ella se encontraba en otro mundo, enajenándose del dolor que abrumaba a su corazón. Sintió una mano aferrarse en su hombro y atraerla a un fornido pecho. Un olor a menta la envolvió y, solo cuando lo descubrió, se dejo llevar por el llanto y el dolor que la ahogaban.

Porque no le mostraría nadie su debilidad, solo a quienes la entendían.

A lo lejos, unos ojos negros observaban la escena. Una sonrisa de placer se dibujo en el rostro de este personaje. Así comenzaba su plan.

* * *

*Scor: en inglés significa _punto_ o _puntación_, según el contexto.

* * *

**- R.M -**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo de este intento de fic. Lamento mucho no haberlo subido la semana pasada como prometí pero he estado ocupada con muchos exámenes, por lo que no he tenido tiempo de subirlo.  
**

**Originalmente, este capítulo era muchísimo más extenso pero, a mi parecer, resultaría tedioso de leer, más aún si contamos todo lo que pasará en los siguientes caps. Por lo tanto, decidí acortarlo y recién subirlo.**

**Como siempre, acepto cualquier tipo de opinión, sugerencia y/u observación; por más mala o buena que esta sea, pero bajo las condiciones establecidas por Fanfiction.**

**Quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a _DreamsN'Ruins _por su excelente review. Te dedico este capítulo, muchas gracias.**

**Y gracias a todos los que leen!**

_**"HARRY POTTER Y TODO LO QUE CONFIERE AL MISMO LE PERTENECEN A J. K ROWLING. LA TRAMA Y EL RESTO DE LOS PERSONAJES Y LUGARES SON DE MI TOTAL AUTORÍA. ESCRIBO ESTA HISTORIA SIN NINGÚN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO".**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 3.**

.

.

.

_Expreso de Hogwarts. 26 de Diciembre de 2023._

_- Ella… Fue secuestrada, los mortífagos se la llevaron…_

Se la llevaron.

Los mortífagos.

A ella. Su madre.

- ¿Rose? – Un vago llamado acudió hasta su cerebro, pero ella no fue capaz de procesar la voz.

Se sentía horrible, como si millonadas de docenas de blugger le hubieran golpeado, simultáneamente, todo el cuerpo. En su pecho, albergaba un vacio, uno que dolía más gracias a su incertidumbre ¿Por qué se llevaron a su madre? Ella era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, era el cerebro del "Trío Dorado", tenía un importante puesto en el Ministerio y en el Cuartel de Aurores… Sí, tenía bastante lógica su secuestro, pero ¿Para qué la querían? ¿La usarían de rehén? ¿O era algún tipo de retorcida venganza? ¿Estaba, el secuestro de Hermione Weasley, relacionado con el de Theodore Nott y Keyon Abercombie?

Luego de que su tío Harry dejará la bomba, Hugo había entrado en crisis nerviosa y había intentado hechizar al moreno. Le había dicho de todo tipo de cosas que eran de todo menos bonitas, según le habían dicho a Rose. Ella, por otro lado, en su afán de ocultar su dolor, había intentado "guardar" sus emociones y sentimientos bajo una docena de candados, algo que solo había hecho que su dolor acrecentará. Había terminado por desplomarse sobre la persona más cercana a ella que era, para su desgracia, nada más ni nada menos que Scorpius Malfoy. Ronald Weasley había llegado poco tiempo después. Rose nunca lo había visto tan… envejecido. El brillante cabello pelirrojo del Weasley, había sido invadido por una serie de líneas de pelo blanco y grisáceo. Los ojos azules llenos de vida y alegría se habían opacado ante el cansacio, el dolor y la preocupación. Ron estaba devastado, ella lo había notado. Su padre ya no era el mismo de siempre. Cuando Rose se había despedido, Ronald en vez de decirle su típico _"No te acerques más de lo recomendado a Malfoy"_ o _"No hagas muchos amiguitos mientras estés allá, Rosie"_, la había despedido con un simple _"Cuídate"…_

_-_ Rose… - Escuchó un susurro cerca de su oído, esta vez no ignoró a la persona que la llamaba. Volvió la cabeza a la muchacha morena y de ojos color zafiro. Rose admiraba a la chica, Lizbeth estaba en misma situación que ella y era capaz de sobrellevarla mejor. - ¿Quieres ranas de chocolate? – Le preguntó con cuidado y amabilidad, algo poco propio en la heredera de los Nott.

- Ranas de chocolate… - Rose susurro para sí misma el ofrecimiento de Lizbeth. Miro el compartimiento del tren a su alrededor. En frente de ella estaba sentado Scorpius que la miraba con su habitual semblante indescifrable, aunque la Weasley notó cierto brillo de preocupación en sus orbes color plata. Parado en el umbral de la puerta, su primo Albus estaba pidiendo sus antojos a la señora del carrito de los dulces. Volvió la mirada a Lizbeth y se forzó a sonreírle. – Claro, me gustaría. – Le respondió con un tono que le sonó lejano y ajeno.

Lizbeth le asintió y miró a Albus que ya estaba entrando al compartimiento. El moreno traía las manos repletas de dulces. Las dejo sobre uno de los asientos y comenzó a comérselas como si fueran migajas de pan.

- Albus. – Lizbeth lo miró con reproche. El moreno fingió no oírla. - ¡Severus! – Una costumbre que había adquirido Lizbeth a sus once años había sido llamarle a Albus, por su segundo nombre cuando se enfadaba. Aquella costumbre se la había copiado a la mismísima Ginevra Potter, la madre del chico, que le había llamado de ese modo en King's Cross, el día en que habían vuelto de Hogwarts de terminar su primer año. Albus se había olvidado el sweater que la abuela Molly le había tejido. Este era de color rojo escarlata y con una "A" enorme grabada en blanco, sobre el pecho. Lizbeth sabía que él lo había hecho a propósito, claro que eso era algo que Ginny nunca se enteraría. Al escucharla llamarle "Severus" a su amigo, a ella le había parecido gracioso ya que Albus, detestaba que le dijeran así. Había optado por hacerlo ella también, de ese modo obtendría su atención siempre.

Y tal es así que su táctica funcionó. El moreno la miró con rostro fastidiado y con las comisuras de los labios llenas de chocolate. Lizbeth no pudo evitar reírse y, tanto Scorpius como Rose, blanquearon los ojos. Todos en el compartimiento sabían del gusto compulsivo de Albus por el chocolate.

- Te pedí que lo compraras para Rose. – Dijo mirándolo intimidantemente. – No era para que te lo engulleras como si no existirá un mañana.

- Corrección, Lizie. – Señalo el pelinegro con gesto de suficiencia. – Ante la situación, nadie sabe con certeza si hay o no un mañana. – Rose carraspeo ante lo dicho por su primo. Un lapsus mental la llevo a seguir con sus cavilaciones ¿Existía un mañana?

- Albus… - Scorpius lo miró con dureza. – Eres un bruto. – El aludido vio a su amigo con deje de sorpresa.

- ¿Dije algo malo? – Lizbeth lo taladro con la mirada. Scorpius dudo, en ese instante, de la cantidad de neuronas en el cerebro de su amigo. - ¡Es la verdad!

- Mejor cállate, Al. – Le dijo el blondo, quitándole importancia al asunto. – Rose, debemos ir al compartimiento de prefectos. – Scorpius miro a la pelirroja a la espera de una respuesta. Al ver que esta no contestaba, suspiró y se acercó a ella. – Rose, – Dijo con voz firme pero delicada. Colocó una mano en el hombro de la chica y la sacudió levemente. Pudo sentir como Rose se tensaba y una extraña corriente, le producía cosquillas en la palma de la mano. – somos prefectos, ¿Recuerdas? – La chica se paró de un salto del asiento, se acomodo el uniforme y avanzó hacia la puerta, de una manera que a todos los presentes le pareció acelerada.

- Lo olvide completamente. – Repuso la chica. Se pasó las manos por el cabello ondula y rojo, histéricamente. - ¡Vámonos! Somos los prefectos de Slytherin, no podemos darnos el lujo de llegar tarde. McGonagall se decepcionará de mí…

- Rose, Rose, ¡Rose! – Lizbeth gritó. Albus no pudo dejar de comparar sus chillidos con los de su madre. Rose la miró con los ojos demasiado abiertos. – Nadie va decepcionarse de ti, ni tampoco van a quitarte tu placa de prefecta o lo qué sea. – La morena tomó aire. Si ella no abordaba el tema, nadie lo haría. Su primo Scorpius tal vez, pero no era lo más recomendable. El chico podía llegar a ser muy frío y sarcástico para hablar, claro que no lo hacía precisamente para herir a las personas, simplemente era su modo de hablar. Ella era directa y dura, sería difícil para la pelirroja pero tenía que sacarla de su depresión, acompañándola como Rose lo había hecho con ella. – Mira, Rose. Sé que estás pasando un momento difícil. En realidad todos lo estamos pasando mal. – La pelirroja bajó la mirada. No se sentía capaz de mirar a la chica sin que ella notara las lágrimas que amenazaban por escaparse de sus ojos. – Estos tiempos son complicados y nosotros nos estamos llevando la peor parte, pero justamente por eso debemos ser fuertes. ¡Somos Slytherins, por Merlín! ¡Nadie debe vernos heridos y maltrechos! – Ninguno de los tres chicos, enfrente de ella, pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. – Además, ¿Crees que tu madre querría que estuvieras así, Rose? ¿Destruida y abatida? – Rose contuvo un sollozo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su amiga tenía razón, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? – Mi padre también está con ellos, pero no pienso mostrarme débil frente al mundo. Eso es lo que los malditos mortífagos quieren. Quieren debilitarnos, destruirnos, quitarnos las ganas de pelear y la esperanza. Pero no debemos permitirlo… - La voz de Lizbeth se quebró, pero ella continuo parada en medio del compartimiento, impasible ante Rose. Albus no pudo hacer más que admirarla. Ella tenía un valor y un coraje fuera de lo común en un Slytherin.

- Tienes razón, Lizie. – La pelirroja sonrió tristemente. – Es tan… difícil. – Miró por la ventana, observando los copos de nieve que caían copiosamente. – Me he dejado vencer pero… Ya no será así. Te lo prometo. – Lizbeth caminó hacia Rose y la abrazó. Albus y Scorpius se miraron simultáneamente, preguntándose sí debían hacer lo mismo o qué. Ambas chicas rieron al verlos.

- Ustedes también vengan. – Dijo Lizbeth, con la voz quebrada pero alegre. Las chicas se acercaron a sus amigos y, los cuatro, se entrelazaron en un abrazo donde se prometieron compañía y protección siempre.

Un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, los sacó del momento. Un chico de cabello dorado y ojos celestes que miraban cada objeto con curiosidad, los miro y sonrió.

- Lamento romper el momento. – Dijo Lyssander Scamander, uno de los prefectos de Slytherin. – Pero me han mandado a buscar a Scorpius y Rose, los requieren en el compartimiento de prefectos.

- Ya vamos, Sander. – Dijeron el Malfoy y la Weasley, al mismo tiempo. Se miraron ruborizados y caminaron hacia fuera del compartimiento, ignorando las miradas burlistas de Albus y Lyssander.

Lizbeth rió levemente, eso dos eran todo un caso. Tan diferentes pero, a la vez tan iguales…

.

.

.

- … Pienso que la mejor forma de realizar las rondas nocturnas por las afueras de Hogwarts, exceptuando los limites con el Bosque Prohibido; claro está, es individualmente. – El chico hablaba con un tono increíblemente creído y altanero que Rose detestaba con toda su alma. – De esa forma podremos cubrir la mayor parte del área.

Rose observó al interlocutor. Era un chico de cabello cobrizo peinado con flequillo al costado, piel pálida casi enfermiza y ojos de un extraño tono ambarino, rasgados y con sombras a su alrededor. Era el prefecto de sexto año de Ravenclaw, se llamaba Archer Blackwell y era hijo de un sangre pura nacido en Irlanda que, actualmente era una de las manos derechas del Ministro Shacklebolt. Auguste Blackwell era un renombrado político que había completado sus estudios es el Instituto Durmstrang y se había casado con, la ex Slytherin y sangre pura, Ella Wilkins. Rose nunca había visto al señor Blackwell en persona, pero decían que era realmente intimidante, tanto como el mismísimo Draco Malfoy. En tanto, su hijo no se quedaba atrás. Archer podía ser considerado atractivo por muchas chicas, pero la mayoría lo rehuía debido al aura de oscuridad con la que el chico cargaba.

Al lado de Archer, se situaba una chica muy parecida a él. Era Allie Blackwell, la otra prefecta de Ravenclaw de sexto año. La chica contaba con el mismo cabello color cobre y los mismos ojos rasgados que su mellizo, la diferencia estaba en el color de estos últimos y su piel. Los orbes de Allie eran de un claro tono canela, con pequeños tintes verdosos, y su piel era más bien rosada en lugar de pálida. Allie siempre tenía expresión perdida en sus ojos, aunque Rose sabía que, en realidad, estaba más consciente que cualquiera de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- Sería demasiado peligroso dividirnos en las afueras del castillo. – Rose escuchó la voz de Scorpius, a su lado. Sabía que el chico no soportaba a Blackwell desde el primer día de clases, debido a una disputa entre ambos que inició con la túnica de Archer manchada con zumo de calabaza, cortesía de un descuido de Lizbeth Nott y que había terminado con Scorpius siendo insultado de "mortifago". Albus y Rose habían acudido a la ayuda del Slytherin, ya que habían presenciado toda la pelea. Se puede decir que, gracias a Blackwell, ahora los cuatro son amigos. – Me parece innecesario.

- Pues a mí me parece que es ahorrativo. – Formuló su antítesis, Archer. Ambos chicos se perforaban con la mirada. – Terminaríamos con las rondas más rápido de ese modo. Podríamos, incluso, hacerlas individuales por todo el castillo.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Blackwell. – Rose vio, con asombro, que el chico que secundaba a Archer era Oliver Wood Jr., prefecto de Gryffindor. – Creo que nos sería útil.

- Pienso igual. – Asintió Rouge Longbottom, prefecta por Hufflepuff. Rouge era una chica de complexión esbelta, de cabello rubio ondulado, piel clara y ojos marrón claro. Era la hija mayor del profesor de Herbologia y Jefe de Casa de Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom.

- Pero… ¿No entienden lo peligroso que sería…? – Rose no pudo terminar de hablar debido a un fuerte estruendo que sonó fuera del compartimiento. Miró a Scorpius que ya estaba saliendo por la puerta, seguido de los demás prefectos. Ella no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

Al salir, vio una aglomeración de estudiantes al final del pasillo, en su mayor parte Gryffindors y Slytherins. No le gustó ver que, en el centro del circulo de adolescentes, se encontraba su moreno amigo Allan Zabinni, quién estaba tirado en el suelo, siendo amenazado por una castaña que reconoció como Jane Abercombie, una chica de séptimo año de la casa de Godric.

- ¡MALDITO MOTIFAGO! – Escuchó gritar a la leona. – ¡USTEDES SECUESTRARON A KEYON! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!

- ¡No tienes por qué hacer esto! – Gritó Alfred Goyle, un chico corpulento de Slytherin con quién Rose no hablaba mucho. - ¡Nosotros no estamos metidos en esto!

- ¡MIENTES! – Exclamó Abercombie con fuego en los ojos. - ¡ERES UN SUCIO ASECINO! ¡AL IGUAL QUE TODAS LAS APESTOSAS SERPIENTES!

- ¡Suficiente! – Scorpius se había hartado de escuchar toda su vida que le llamaran "mortífago", toleraba que se lo dijeran debido a su ascendencia pero Abercombie se había pasado de la línea al decir así a todos los alumnos de Slytherin. Era un prejuicio estúpido e incoherente, no iba a soportarlo. Se acercó a Allan y lo ayudó a levantarse. – Una cosa es que llames a los Zabinni o a mi familia de ese modo pero otra, muy diferente, es que se lo digas a todos los slytherins, donde sabes que están los hijos de Harry Potter y sus sobrinos, que nada tuvieron que ver.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¡¿AH, SÍ?! – Jane gritaban histéricamente, aun peor que una banshee. - ¿SABES LO QUÉ PIENSO DE POTTER? ¡QUÉ ES UN INCOMPETENTE! ¡MI HERMANO NO HUBIERA DESAPARECIDO SI ÉL SE HUBIESE HECHO FRENTE Y NO ESCAPAR COMO UN COBARDE! – Rose sintió aquella acusación como un golpe en el estómago ¿Su tío Harry había escapado como Abercombie decía? ¿Él, de algún modo, no era capaz de defender a las personas como en el caso de su madre? - ¡Y ALBUS POTTER Y ROSE WEASLEY SON TAN MORTIFAGOS COMO TÚ Y TODAS LAS SERPIENTES RASTRERAS DE SLYTHERIN!

- ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LLAMES ASÍ A MÍ FAMILIA! – Una voz soprano resonó por el vagón del tren. Rose miró la puerta de en frente, donde estaba parada la pelirroja Lily Potter. La chica estaba enrojecida de ira y con las manos posadas en sus caderas. Caminó altiva por el pasillo hasta que quedo cara a cara con Jane Abercombie, retándola con la mirada a que siguiera con sus berridos. - ¡Si mi padre se fue, ha sido para buscar una solución al problema actual, no porque sea un cobarde! – La varita de Jane se re direcciono teniendo como blanco, en vez de Scorpius y Allan, a Lily quién la miraba con los ojos llenos de desafío y osadía.

- ¡ESO QUIEREN HACERNOS CREER! – Repuso Jane, iracunda. - ¡WOOD PERDIÓ A SU HERMANO EN AZKABAN! – Refirió mirando al prefecto de Gryffindor que, impotente, observaba el suelo conteniendo su ira. - ¡¿Y A DÓNDE ESTABA HARRY POTTER CUANDO OCURRÍO?! ¡ESCONDIDO EN QUIÉN SABE DÓNDE DICIENDO QUE ESTABA DE MISIÓN!

- Cállate… - Siseó Lily, en un susurro peligroso y amenazante.

- Esto no puede seguir así… - Rose observó como Rouge salía disparada por la puerta, seguida de Alex Macmillan, otro prefecto de Hufflepuff.

- ¡TODA TU FAMILIA ES UNA BASURA! – Gritó Jane, enloquecida. - ¡SON UNOS INCOMPETENTES, A LOS QUE NO LES IMPORTA LA VIDA DE LAS PERSONAS!

- ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?! – Rose sintió la ira arder en su pecho y la rabia y el dolor ahogarla. Aquella chica no podía hablar en serio, ¿a caso tan decepcionante para el Mundo Mágico había sido el inicio de esos tiempos oscuros? - ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE NADA!

- ¡TÚ ERES UNA SERPIENTE RASTRERA Y VENENOSA! – Jane la apuntó con la varita. Rose sintió como, todo en su interior, colapsaba. - ¡ERES UNA MORTIFAGO COMO TODOS LOS DE TU CASA!

- _¡Expulso! _– La voz de Lily irrumpió, ante todos, como una oleada de rabia e ira. Jane salió volando, chocando contra la puerta de un compartimiento. Rose vio el rostro contraído de enojo de su prima. Nunca había visto así a Lily, ni siquiera cuando peleaba con James (algo que ocurría seguido) o cuando contradecía a su tía Ginny. – No vuelvas a hablar mal de mi familia. Te lo prohíbo. – Habló amenazante la pequeña de los Potter.

Al parecer, esta fue la señal para que el verdadero duelo empezara. Luces y destellos iluminaron la habitación, golpeando a alumnos de todas las casas presentes. Rose solo conjuraba _Protegos_ incapaz de lanzar hechizos ofensivos, por miedo a herir a sus amigos. Vio como Scorpius era interceptado por un _Expeliarmus_ y lanzado hacia atrás, aunque el rubio fue capaz de soportar el hechizo sin caer al suelo.

- ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! – Le dijo la pelirroja, en medio del caos del vagón.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Le respondió Scorpius, sonriendo ladinamente. - ¡¿Tanto te preocupas por mí?! ¡Solo fue un simple _Expeliarmus_! – Señaló con voz arrogante y un guiño a la Weasley.

Rose pensaba contestarle algo muy desagradable a ese rubio creído y arrogante, pero tuvo que elegir tragarse sus palabras o ser lanzada por la ventana, de un compartimiento abierto, hacia afuera por un _Desmaius_. Y, claramente, la segunda opción no era muy tentadora.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo conjurando hechizos de defensa y gritando a todo el mundo que se detuviera, pero creyó que había sido mucho cuando sintió su cuerpo paralizarse completamente. Notó que no había sido la única que tenía aquel efecto, sino todos a su alrededor. Scorpius, que se encontraba frente a ella, miró hacia las espaldas de Rose con sus ojos grises expectantes. La Weasley supo que, el recién llegado, era un profesor.

Escuchó un suspiro cansino y, a continuación, una serie de pasos. Rose pensó que debían ser dos personas quiénes los habían increpado.

- _Finite Incantatem._ – Reconoció la voz de una mujer. Era una voz susurrante y suave pero con un timbre peligroso y oscuro.

- Es vergonzoso este comportamiento. – Cuando puso moverse, Rose se giró y vio al profesor Longbottom, que tenía el semblante lleno de vergüenza y perplejidad. – No puedo creer que mis alumnos sean los que armaron todo este lio. Vergonzoso es poco para lo que este hecho es.

- La verdad que sí, profesor Longbottom. – La chica que hablaba era apenas cinco años mayor que Rose. La conocía porque había cursado su quinto año en Hogwarts, cuando ella había ingresado. Había sido prefecta y premio anual, además de buscadora del equipo de Quidditch. Había sido una impecable alumna y, gracias a eso, había sido admitida a los dos años de su graduación, como profesora de Pociones cuando el profesor Slughorn se había jubilado. Se decía que ella había querido, en un inicio, ser profesora de DCAO pero el puesto había sido cedido al auror Adam Hopper. Se llamaba Selene Torn y era hija de muggles según se decía. Tenía el cabello y los ojos de un profundo negro azabache y su piel era blanca como la leche. – Espero que la sanción sea semejante a este conflicto.

- No lo dude, profesora Torn. – Dijo el profesor de Herbologia, mirando a Abercombie. – Sé que está pasando por un momento complicado, señorita Abercombie, pero eso no justifica su comportamiento. Cincuenta puntos menos, para usted. – Jane miró con letal furia a cada uno de los Slytherins cercanos a su vista y a Lily. – Como la profesora y yo hemos podido ver, todos participaron de esta disputa, por lo tanto diez puntos menos para cada alumno dentro de este vagón. No quiero saber más de estos problemas o me veré obligado a ser más severo…

- Quisiera notificar a cerca de esto a los señores Abercombie. – Dijo, de repente, con su voz fina, aristocrática y oscura la profesora Torn. Rose vio a Rouge y Alex, detrás de ella. Este último la miraba con miedo. – Estoy segura de que se pondrán muy felices al recibir este tipo de noticias. – La mujer sonrió con sarcasmo en dirección a Jane, quién la observaba con horror.

- No creo que sea necesario, ni siquiera hemos llegado a Hogwarts… - Intento covencerla el profesor Longbottom. Fue en vano.

- Los insultos y despreciativos que ha dicho hacia los alumnos de Slytherin y el conflicto que ha generado son suficiente motivo. – Señalo con la azabache, altaneramente. Un ligero brillo de locura fue distinguido por Rose, en su mirada. - ¿O necesitas usar Legeremancia para saber qué fue lo que hizo? Creí que la versión de los prefectos Longbottom y Macmillan era suficiente… - El tono de la profesora Torn era inquietante y hostil, el profesor Longbottom era incapaz de mostar refutación. La mujer había acabado con tener la razón.

- De acuerdo. – Repuso el hombre, visiblemente derrotado. – Señorita Abercombie acompáñenos.

- ¡Pero no fui la única! – Gritó con desesperación. Rose pensó que sus padres ya tenían suficiente con la desaparición de Keyon como para lidiar con los problemas de Jane. - ¡Potter…! ¡Ella también participó! – Lily frunció el seño, notoriamente molesta.

- Tal vez… - Dijo con suficiencia la profesora de Pociones. – Pero ella no ha iniciado este escándalo. Más te vale quedarte callada, Abercombie. – La miró, gélidamente, tanto que Rose no creyó que la chica soportaría. Y no estaba tan errada en esa suposición.

- _¡Confringo!_ – La castaña de sangre mestiza, lanzó el hechizo en contra de la pelirroja Potter, con clara muestra de desprecio al apellido y la familia. Rose cerró los ojos: Lily estaba totalmente desprevenida y, por lo tanto, indefensa.

Espero escuchar el impacto del hechizo, el estruendo del cuerpo de su prima contra la pared del vagón y el grito de dolor de ella. Pero no fue así. Oyó el choque de dos conjuros entre sí y luego nada. Silencio. Uno que no sonaba tenebroso o peligroso sino perplejo y sorprendido.

Abrió los ojos y lo que vio la sorprendió. Archer Blackwell estaba frente a Lily Potter, con su varita en alto. El chico tenía el cabello revuelto y su túnica de Ravenclaw desarreglada, la pelirroja lo miraba entre estupefacta y curiosa. Rose notó como, en un mínimo segundo, sus miradas se encontraron y sintió la energía emanada en aquel encuentro. Archer le sonrió viperinamente a Lily imperceptiblemente, durante aquel segundo en el que se miraron y luego volvió la vista a los profesores en frente. El rostro de Lily se había ruborizado y los ojos de Blackwell parecían pertenecer a un ser vivo ¿Qué significaba aquello?

- Muy buenos reflejos, señor Blackwell. – Le felicitó el profesor Longbottom. – Ya veo porque es el buscador de Ravenclaw, le hace honor a su puesto. – Blackwell sonrió altaneramente ante el halago. – Lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de la señorita Abercombie. Tiene suerte, si luego de esto continua en Hogwarts. – El profesor Longbottom camino hacia la salida, seguido de Jane que no tenía cara para mirar a nadie aunque Rose sabía que aquello no terminaría allí.

- Gryffindors… - Suspiró con sarcasmo, la profesora Torn. – Gente que no sabe cuando detenerse y decir no. Gente que oscila entre la valentía y la estupidez. – La mujer saludo con la cabeza a Scorpius y Rose, sonriendo con locura. Se encaminó a la puerta del vagón, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

- A veces me da miedo. – Le dijo Scorpius, en un murmuro. – Es muy… oscura.

- Lo sé. – Rose se modio el labio. Una de las tantas cosas que había heredado de su madre era hacer eso cuando estaba nerviosa. Scorpius lo veía muy atractivo, claro que nunca se lo había dicho ni lo haría. – Pareciera que está loca.

- Con permiso… - La voz impregnada de arrogancia de Archer Blackwell, lo interrumpió. El chico avanzaba tan rápido que casi hace tropezar a Rose, de no ser porque la chica se agarro de la túnica de Scorpius.

Rose estuvo a punto de reprocharle pero vio a su prima caminar por atrás de él. Lily iba toda enrojecida y con paso apretado.

- ¡Vuelve aquí, Blackwell! – Exclamó la pelirroja. - ¡Exijo saber por qué lo hiciste!

. ¡Confórmate con darme las gracias! – Le repuso el chico de ojos ámbar. Su voz sonaba agria y enfadada.

- ¡Nunca le daría las gracias a un principito de cuarta creído como tú! – Le repuso la pequeña Potter.

- ¡No vuelvas a llamarme así, enana chillona! – Ante este insulto, tanto Rose como Scorpius no pudieron contener la risa. El Blackwell ese había sido más creativo en unos minutos que James y Fred en los catorce años que conocían a Lily.

- ¡¿CÓMO…?!

Rose no pudo oír más a Blackwell y a Lily debido a que se habían ido a otro vagón. Sabía que Lily lo estaba persiguiendo para que le dijera por qué la había salvado del hechizo de Abercombie y sabía que ella no desistiría hasta que el chico le dijera algo creíble. La verdad era que hasta ella misma estaba intrigada a cerca del tema. Archer no era del tipo de chicos "heroícos", hubiera esperado aquella reacción de Wood o hasta de Scorpius pero nunca de él.

- Deberíamos regresar al compartimiento donde están Albus y Lizbeth. – Sugirió Scorpius. Rose salió de sus cavilaciones y asintió.

- Ya vamos a llegar a Hogwarts. – Dijo ella, sonriendo. No podía esperar para llegar, aquel lugar era su segunda casa.

- Así es. – Scorpius comenzó a andar. – Vamos por el _Extraordinario_ en todas las materias.

Rose río. Aquella era la meta tanto de Scorpius como de ella desde primer año. Nunca lo habían logrado debido a los profesores estrictos, o las distracciones por el Quidditch, entre otras.

Llegaron al compartimiento donde Albus y Lizbeth ya estaban sentados en las butacas, vestidos con el uniforme de Slytherin, mientras comían ranas de chocolate y charlaban.

- ¿Qué les paso? –Preguntó Albus, observando la facha de los recién llegados. Ambos estaban totalmente desalineados, sucios y despeinados. - ¡Parecen que acaban de batirse con un ejército de mortios!

- No fue así, pero se parece. – Señaló el rubio. Miro por la ventana y sonrió. – Ya llegamos.

Todos miraron por la ventana y vieron el majestuoso y enorme castillo que se alzaba entre el Bosque Prohibido, amenazando con tocar las nubes con sus torres. Los cuatro se acercaron a la ventana y observaron maravillados la construcción.

- Nunca deja de sorprenderme. – Dijo Rose, ante la imponente escuela. – Ningún lugar del mundo se compara con este.

- No hay duda… - Murmuro Albus. – Nadie lo habría dicho mejor.

.

.

.

_Mansión Greengrass. 26 de Diciembre de 2023._

El chisporroteo de la chimenea y el sonido de las páginas del diario _El Profeta _al ser ahojeadas, eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en la habitación. El hombre estaba sentado en un sofá forrado en telas color beige. La habitación a su alrededor, se cernía sobre él con repisas de roble rebosantes en libros. Tenía un café cortado en la mesita cercana a él pero se le habían ido las ganas de tomarlo al leer el titular del diario.

"_HERMIONE WEASLEY HA SIDO RAPTADA POR LOS NUEVOS REBELDES"._

Aquella era la noticia que le había impactado más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Si bien no tenía una relación muy cercada a la hija de muggles ni a Weasley, en concreto, la mujer era de peso en la sociedad mágica debido a su desempeño en el Ministerio. El hecho haberla raptado y tomado como prisionera, demostraba que el enemigo ya no era como antes. La esposa de Weasley era la mujer más inteligente que él había conocido, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Si habían logrado apresarla, debían andar con más cuidado.

Cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes. Él le había dicho a Potter que debía tener cuidado, le había advertido que _Él_ les había llamado. Pero no le había creído. El _cara-rajada_ había tomado sus advertencias como meras mentiras y engaños. Habían pasado cerca de veinte años desde el final de la guerra y la desconfianza seguía siendo el núcleo de la relación entre Potter, Weasley y él. No los culpaba, había sido un cerdo con ellos en sus años de colegio pero ¿Qué caso tenía mentirles ahora? ¡Su hijo era amigo de sus críos, por Merlín!

Lo cierto es que, lo que más preocupado tenía a Draco Malfoy era la seguridad de su único heredero. Scorpius… temía que lo obligaran a unirse a los mortíos. Él nunca lo obligaría, es más, le prohibiría imperativamente que se acerque a esos malditos desgraciados… Pero, esta vez, la decisión iba más allá de él.

Había acudido a la reunión citada antes de la masacre muggle en Manchester. Allí, una figura encapuchada había dirigido aquel evento donde, todos los asistentes, eran familias de sangres puras. Draco había escuchado con horror, el plan que aquella persona había armado.

_- "Los he citado en nombre del mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Él me encomendó, antes de su fallecimiento, que preparará todo para su retorno. Se estarán preguntando cómo es posible y cómo pasará. Solo puedo decirles que ser sangre pura, en estos tiempos, es realmente beneficioso y no lo digo en base a mi odio por los hijos de muggles, sino porque es así en verdad. Para saber más, antes tendrán que firmar un pacto de lealtad pura e incorruptible con su sangre. Claro que este tendrá sus consecuencias si se incumple. Los que no vayan a firmar, les sugiero que se vayan de aquí lo antes posible…"_

Draco recordaba cada una de las palabras de aquella voz, una que oscilaba entre varón y mujer; y muerto y vivo, recordaba la oscuridad que emanaba aquella imagen y los deplorables recuerdos que le traían estar entre todos esos ex mortífagos.

Es obvio pensar que, luego de ese discurso, el patriarca de los Malfoy se había ido junto con su esposa, rehusados a regresar a esa vida podrida en oscuridad y muerte. Sin embargo, él había logrado obtener información valiosísima.

_20 de Diciembre de 2023._

_Estimado Ministro de Magia_

_Mr. Kingsley Shackelebolt_

_ Me dirijo a usted con asuntos que urgen con ser tratados. Sé que mi fama no me da la credibilidad que desearía poseer más, dada la situación que nos toca vivir, creo que me merezco el beneficio de la duda._

_He asistido, muy a mi pesar, a una reunión realizada por las familias de sangres puras de Inglaterra y países vecinos, temo decir. El anfitrión de la misma permaneció en todo momento, al menos ante mi presencia, en absoluto anonimato; de modo que desconozco su identidad. Pese a esto, he descubierto que el objetivo principal de esta reunión, era organizar; por así decirlo, una nueva rebelión entre los descendientes puros de magos que se levantarían en contra del Ministerio y desearían la dar por finalizada la tarea sin terminar que el-no-debe-ser-nombrado dejo tras su destrucción._

_No me he aliado con ellos, a su pesar señor Ministro, debido a que no soy bien visto por los ya reconocidos miembros de este nuevo movimiento. Son mortífagos, dejémonos de andanzas, fueron ellos quienes asesinaron a los muggles de Manchester y los que tienen planeado "revivir" a su Lord. Así es como lo leyó, Tom Riddle regresará a la vida. No sé mucho sobre los detalles, pero están planeando traerlo de vuelta con una magia practicada por las antiguas familias de sangres puras. Estoy completamente seguro que averiguaremos más de esto con la ayuda de su amado y elogiado Trío Dorado._

_En fin, he sido lo más brevemente posible. Si, por la gracia de Merlín, usted llegará a tener algo de sensatez y creyera lo que le escribí, busque mi paradero ya que no se lo diré debido a mi seguridad y la de mi esposa. Usted no tiene idea del peligro que implica ser un Malfoy._

_Por cierto, yo que usted le pondría la máxima seguridad posible a Azkaban._

_Mis saludos._

_D. M_

El blondo suspiro al recordar cómo había traicionado, por segunda vez, las creencias de miles de generaciones de los Malfoy. Pero tenía sus motivos para hacerlo. Scorpius, él era una razón más que suficiente. Quería que su hijo viviera su adolescencia lo mejor posible y, de hecho, así había sido. Lo había criado sin los prejuicios y rencores que su padre le había inculcado desde pequeño. Draco deseaba que su único heredero fuese feliz, en todo el sentido de la palabra, aunque él no se lo demostrará abiertamente. Además de todo, quería quitarse esa culpa y ese dolor que día a día le carcomían el alma. Toda esa oscuridad que había anidado en su pecho, cuando la Marca Tenebrosa había sido grabada en su antebrazo derecho, lo mataba de a poco; día a día, sin darle tregua alguna.

Draco se frotó las sienes. Había sido un crío miedoso, malcriado y cobarde en su pasado. Se había dejado mandar por sus superiores, adoptando creencias que siempre le parecieron de lo más absurdas… Estaba arrepentido, pero no por hacer lo incorrecto, sino por no hacer lo que él deseaba hacer. Y esta vez sería diferente.

- ¡Draco! – Escuchó la voz de Astoria a sus espaldas. Se giró y la miró. La mujer estaba parada a escasos metros de él y traía entre manos, un pergamino un poco arrugado. El hombre la miró entre preocupado y curioso. El perfecto rostro de muñeca de Astoria estaba contraído ante la preocupación y aflicción. La mujer se pasaba una mano histéricamente, por su cabello castaño claro y sus ojos celestes brillaban debido a unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

- Astoria, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto el rubio, abandonando el sillón y caminando hacia ella.

- Daphne me ha enviado una carta… - Dijo la mujer escondiendo sus emociones, bajo una máscara de seriedad. Draco la estudió con sus ojos color plata. – Han hallado a Theo en uno de los negocios abandonados del Callejón Knockturn… - La mujer dejo de hablar, abruptamente. Draco la miro insistente.

- ¿Y? – Presiono él. - ¿Cómo esta? ¿Le hicieron algo?

- No, bueno, en realidad… - Astoria negó nerviosamente. – No saben qué le pasó, pero tiene muchas heridas en el cuerpo, similares a las que tenía Potter en su mano cuando volvió de su misión.

- ¿Te refieres a…?

- Si. – Le cortó Astoria. – Llagas negras en su carne, como si estuviera en pleno proceso de putrefacción… - La rubia no pudo continuar. Lagrimas de impotencia cayeron por su rostro, imaginando el dolor que estaría pasando su hermana. Draco la tomo de los hombros y la atrajo a su pecho, dándole consuelo como pocas veces lo había hecho.

- Magia Negra. – Susurro él, más para sí mismo. – Pero no es cualquiera. Debo ir a ver a Theodore.

- Pero me dijo que es peligroso. –Le repuso la mujer mirándolo al rostro. – Él no puede controlar su magia ni sus acciones al cien por ciento. No sabe por qué pero…

- No importa. – Acató el ojigris, con tono firme a lo que Astoria no pudo refutar. – Cuanto más sepamos de esa magia, más rápido nos desharemos de esos inmundos bastardos.

- Tienes razón. – Dijo la mujer, murmurando. – No podemos permitir que Scorpius viva lo mismo que nosotros.

- Exacto. – Afirmo Draco, un brillo de astucia inundo sus ojos grises. – Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerlo, así deba aliarme con Potter y Weasley.

.

.

.

R. M


End file.
